Wireless multicast service facilitates the sharing of a single air interface channel by multiple end users. The single wireless air interface channel, whether logical or physical, extends from the base station radio transmitter in the wireless communication network to a subscriber's wireless end user device, wherein the single wireless air interface channel comprises the forward path (network to end user device direction) that carries the multicast multi-media content. A plurality of end user devices thereby concurrently receive the multi-media content on the same forward path channel. While the multicast process is well taught in the art, the delivered multi-media content, information, or data (collectively termed “content” or “multi-media content” herein) is static in nature and is simply a replica of the source content. The wirelessly multicast source content is immutable and does not have end user interaction or feedback.
New wireless multi-media content delivery architectures function by using a broadcast architecture in the forward path to produce a pseudo-multicast delivery and concurrently disseminates multi-media content to a plurality of wireless end user devices on a single air interface channel. In these architectures (also termed “multicast” herein), a unidirectional multi-media wireless broadcast network transmits multi-media content to selected authorized wireless end user devices in a time concurrent fashion.